


Self Care

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nupinoop296 prompted: ""Sam having a spa day!"</p><p>I think I took some liberties with Canyon Valley, and I don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catboysam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboysam/gifts).



Sam pulls out his desk drawer and fishes a business card out, one of many that he's had yet to call the number on. "This is stupid," he tells his empty room. Then, he counters, "You know what? No, it's not."

He's earned it. He honestly has. His arm is still giving him trouble he can't handle without medication. He's 31 and he just saved his brother and no one even told him to take it easy. Dean told Sam that Cas told him to take it easy, so they're taking some time off. 

 _No one told Sam to take it easy_. People don't do that, not the people still around him. Even Cas, who he has done so much for, only cares about Dean's feelings. Sam has picked up on it. It's just what people do. They see Dean and they see Sam and they look at Dean again.

So, he's gotta tell himself to take it easy, which, ironically, is kind of hard.

"You earned this," he tells himself, dialing.

"This is okay," he says, putting his wallet in his pocket.

"She told you to call," he says fiercely to his reflection in the mirror, a reflection that just looks  _sad._ He's thin, and looks all worn out. "And you obviously need this."

Okay, he's taken to talking to himself, which, since no one really checks up on him, has not been much of a problem.

The drive feels long, but Dean told him to take the car, so he's not gonna argue. He finds a few more wayward pieces of trash and throws them away.

He's never been a customer here, though he did pretend to be an instructor. Martiza sets him up. She reassures, chatting pleasantly with him a little at first, thanking him again for convincing Dean to let her continue practicing. There was absolutely no reason to force her to leave the US. Dean had been paranoid.

This is not about Dean. This is about Sam. Maritza introduces him to everyone who has an opening or a cancellation, making him try things he didn't think he would, giggling at him here and there. "I like that you're secure in your masculinity, even if you don't seem secure in yourself."

Sam laughs a little too. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"You're doing better about that than the last time you were here, though."

"You know, I think I agree with you," It's a little surprising to realize, but he's proud that Dean's words haven't broken him like they once might have, like they have in the past, again and again.

"See? Like a new man," she teases when he feels the effect of the facial. He's startled by the truth that maybe wasn't even supposed to have been in the statement.

"How'd the arm get hurt?" Sam hesitates, so she rolls her eyes. "Hunting accident, I guess." His expression is grateful and he nods.

He tips all day. When it comes time to actually pay, he keeps trying to, but Maritza keeps saying the place wouldn't even exist without his help.

"Why do you smell like that?" Dean asks. "Thought you went to get intel or something. Wait. Wait, did you get...a facial?" He steps closer, leans too close for Sam's squirming comfort.

"Dude."

"Okay, okay," Dean pulls back. "You did, didn't you. Didn't think I'd wanna come?"

"Didn't think about it, really," Sam says. Dean looks a little offended, but, you know what? Sam feels good, saying it. He wasn't being mean. He just hadn't thought about it.

To Sam, that sounds like progress.

"Well...I'm about to make burgers. So...."

"I'll take one," Sam agrees happily.

Happily. He is not Dean's. He is worth taking care of. He saved Dean, and, before that, he saved a spa.

"Did you relax today too?" he asks.

"Yeah," Dean admits. "It was a little boring, but I relaxed."

Sam's happy for Dean too.


End file.
